Torn Blue Jeans
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Embry Curtis is the Curtis' 16 year old sister. What kind of trouble will she stir up with her four best friends Chris, Sky, Ash and Veronica at her sleepover? Better than it sounds :3 Rated T for future chapters HARDCORE OC BITCHEZZ
1. Let the Fun Begin

**Hey yall, this is my…well second Outsiders fic but I kinda wrote only one chapter for my other fic and never updated it. Sorry bout that but I dunno I just lost all ideas for it. So this is a Curtis sister fic as yall know, I know this has been done before but hell I love the Outsiders and this was really fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the wonderful characters from The Outsiders though I wish I did. If I owned it Johnny and Dally would still be alive and kickin' Only thing I own is Embry, Christine, Skylar, Ashlyn and Veronica and the plot, so enjoy! R & R ^.^**

**-Yours in Eternity**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm **

**Let the Fun Begin**

"Pleeaase" I whined "Come on Darry why can't my friends come over"

"The gang is already staying over tonight, you're hyperactive friends will just make the night worse" Darry explained matter of factly

I stuck out my pierced bottom lip in a pout "Pleeaase, we'll be good"

"Embry, I said no" Darry said, his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance

"Come on you're not even gonna be here" I yelled

"Which is precisely why I'm saying no"

"But-but Two-Bit is gonna be here" oh glory why did I say Two-Bit, I could've said Soda or Steve but no, I chose to say the name of the most irresponsible idiot of the group. "And Steve" I said, trying to make up for my mistake, either way, I decided, Christine, Skylar, Ashlyn and Veronica were coming over.

Darry rolled those blue green eyes of his and stared at me "If you'll stop annoying me, FINE" he sighed loudly in exasperation, I grinned, my annoyance sure could come in handy sometimes.

"Thanks Dar" Oh Embry Curtis, you're good, real good I thought triumphantly and gave my big brother a dazzling smile. Oh if only Ponyboy had inherited mum and dads good looks like Sodapop and I had. I darted for the living room phone and called up my four best friends, they were to arrive at five o'clock. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes"

"I'll be gone by then, good riddance" Darry said, he couldn't stand my friends; they were all too weird and loud and crazy for a guy like Darry. "See ya kid sister" he smiled crookedly, patted my back and left.

Two-Bit Mathews barged into the house as soon as Darry had left; he sprawled out on the couch, flicked on the television and grabbed a beer from the fridge "Hey Ember" Ember's my nickname "What's up?"

"Chris, Sky, Ash and Veronica are coming over at five" I exclaimed, tackling Two-Bit playfully, he dropped his beer in surprise and the contents spilt on the carpet, of course us being the morons we were, we didn't notice. I grabbed a stray pillow and whacked the eighteen year old over the head "Owned!" I cried proudly, Two-Bit flipped me over and I screamed "ABUSE! ABUSE"

Two-Bit covered my mouth with his hand and smiled his trademark grin; he cocked an eyebrow and slicked back his greasy auburn hair with his free hand. "Who's owned now?" he smirked; we went about wrestling with Johnny, Ponyboy and Dally watching us with bewildered expressions, until there was a knock at the door.

I leapt out from under Two-Bit and flung open the front door. "CHRIS!!!!"

"EMBRY!" she screamed back at me, her bright neon green hair was in two long braids, her nose ring sparkled. Told ya my friends were weird. Chris grinned widely, she had an amazing smile, her usual expression was one of indifference so to see her smile was something of a rarity. And when she did smile it was worth it, her grin was wide, carnivorous, beaming. She pulled my silver horse shoe shaped lip ring affectionately. "HAYY STEVIE" she trilled to Steve, knowing he hated being called that.

"It's Steve babes, its Steve" he said flatly, but his lips were turned up in a good natured smirk. Chris needed no invitation into the house, she came around all the time she was practically one of the gang.

As soon as I'd closed the door it flew open again and in jumped crazy Skylar Walsh, her baby blue hair was spiked straight up in the back and her brown eyes shone wildly. She leapt through the door and slammed it shut, hands on hips and pierced lips grinning "Hallo All" she bowed mockly, letting her jagged bangs fall over her wildly made up eyes.

We had all just sat down, everyone on the floor except for Two-Bit and I on the couch, when there was a loud knock on the door and the harsh unmistakable yell from outside "OPEN UP" I laughed and opened the door. In front of me stood Ashlyn, her hair, the only natural hair color out of the five of us, was in its usual pale red backcombed glory. Ginger hair usually didn't look good but Ashlyn's red hair was stunning pale pink chestnut with hints of gold and silver blonde. She was also the only one who didn't have any facial piercings; she did have strangely, a surface piercing on the front of her throat and one above her right breast. Again, I told you they were weird. "Hey yall" Ashlyn called, she winked one sparkling sky blue eye and slapped her ratty jean clad buttocks, that's just the way Ash was. Behind her stood ebony and hot pink haired Veronica

"Hey Ver" I smiled, she waved and shoved Ashlyn through the door

"Move it Ashface" Veronica stuck her tongue out and fiddled with her black septum ring minutely. Her hair was half raven black and half un-ignorable neon pink. In Curella De Ville style respectively, cept a hellova lot nicer. Finally everyone was here.

I opened my arms and smiled winningly at the guys, Two-Bit looked up at me and smirked "LET THE FUN BEGIN"


	2. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Okay, some things ****obviously ****need to be cleared up. Firstly; I've read The Outsiders over six times, I know the way they speak and dress and everything else. Secondly the characters are supposed to be OC because this is a freaking OC story, don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. Thirdly; I know shit about the fifties and sixties, I know that piercings and hair dying and those names (well except for Christine) weren't popular until later days but frankly this is just a lame little fairytale that has naught to do with reality, I know the language isn't right but I've seen worse… it was just something to write while I was bored. Fourthly if you've seen another Curtis sister sleepover story I dunno where cos I haven't but whatever. And no Embry doesn't think she's better than everyone else that little 'Too bad Ponyboy didn't inherit mum and dad's good looks like Soda and I' thought was just what a sister would think of her little brother you know. So yeah. And thanks to the people who gave constructive criticism, I appreciate the advice ^.^ but the story is gonna stay as unrealistic as it is + where do you see spelling errors, I see none…well if ya don't like it than yall don't hafta read it honeys **

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Ps: Frenchie101, your advice was really good but for this Mary-Sue fic none of it is needed :P, and Ashlyn's hair color isn't impossible, I realize the way I described it sounds impossible but basically her hair color is strawberry blonde just described in a really confusing way. If you know who Axl Rose (most amazing person EVER) is, she has his hair color exactly**


	3. At the Corner Store

**Hay guys. So here's chapter two. Now there have been a few minor changes: None of the girls have piercings anymore except for Ashlyn's surface piercings and Christine's nose ring**. **Veronica's hair is now all black with no pink but the others still have crazy hair. I realize there are many mistakes but who cares I've seen worse. And yes this story is gonna be totally Mary-Sue. So Embry doesn't have a lip piercing, Veronica doesn't have a septum ring and Skylar doesn't have snakebites. Better? GOOD ENOUGH! xD So R&R, say whatever ya wanna say**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**PS: Just an interesting fact; There was a woman in the 1930's who had a surface piercing on the front of her throat which gave me my idea for Ashlyn's piercing. ^.^**

**The Corner Store**

**Embry's POV**

"Have any Coke?" asked Veronica, stretching her long pale arms above her ink black head of hair.

"Yep" I sprinted to the fridge, grabbed Veronica, Ponyboy and myself a Coke and a beer for everyone else "Whadaya guys wanna do, its five o'clock in the afternoon and I'm bored!" I proclaimed upon entering the living room. Veronica was sitting in the corner, looking just slightly uncomfortable, she hadn't hung around much with the gang and she was two years younger than Chris, Sky, Ash and I. Luckily she knew Ponyboy from school so at least while I was absent she had someone to pal around with.

"Wanna go to the Dingo?" Dally suggested, lighting up a cigarette

"Why not" shrugged Ash, swinging her long ginger hair over her lightly freckled shoulders.

I smiled widely and placed my hands on my hips, flipping my blazing platinum blonde mane of hair around. My friends and I all had wild hair, with the exception of Ashlyn, but her natural hair color was wild as it was. I opened the door and stuck my hand outside "Shit its cold" Suddenly a jean jacket was flung on top of my, I stared skeptically at Two-Bit and he grinned, he was my best friend in the gang. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the cool September evening "Are yall coming?"

I was answered by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and flinging me over my captor's shoulders "KEITH MATHEWS, LET ME DOWN!" I screamed, Two-Bit punched me playfully in the leg when I called him his real name. "Ughh come on" Down the street we went; Two-Bit carrying me followed by Ashlyn, Dally, Johnny, Veronica, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Sky, Chris and Steve.

"Lets go into the corner store" Two-Bit smiled his crazy smile, he dropped me, grabbed my hand and dashed into the store

"Why are we here--?"

He cut me off "Distract the cashier" I sighed and smirked, he was gonna steal a few packs of Kools for us, what a surprise.

Slowly and with a sweet expression I stepped up to the middle aged cashier "Ma'am" I said, my eyes shining real innocently, she woulda maybe believed I was there for a good reason if it weren't for my obviously fake Marilyn Monroe blonde hair, heavy black eyeliner and boyish attire. "I need directions to the hospital; my grand pappy is feelin' real sick" I brought tears to my eyes "I'm really worried about him"

The woman stared sympathetically at me "Why dear the hospitals just off Pickett and Sutton"

I nodded, seeing Two-Bit leave the store I sighed "Thankyou so much for the directions ma'am, God bless" When I left the store I burst into laughter

Two-Bit grabbed my shoulder "Em that show you put on in that store, that was priceless girl" he laughed and punched me in the arm; I punched him back and kicked him in the shin. We all continued down the road to The Dingo.

"Lets get a move on lovebirds" Dally exclaimed impatiently. I rolled my eyes, they were the same dark brown color as Soda's, and ran to catch up with the others. Steve catcalled and Christine whistled, I sighed and fell into step beside Skylar, while Two-Bit lit up a smoke and became satisfied by just flicking the tips of my hair around from behind me.

I placed my hands on my hips and strutted up to Dally "Dallas Winston!"

Dally smirked, placed his hands on his hips and said in a mocking voice "Embry Curtis!"

My lips formed a straight line and I glared up at the blonde seventeen year old with an unamused expression on my face, he smiled smugly back down at me "For your information, Keith" I emphasized on the name "and I are not 'lovebirds'" As if to prove Dally's point Two-Bit came up beside me and planted a big kiss on my cheek, my face reddened "YOU'RE NOT HELPING"

Two-Bit winked at Dally and wrapped his arms tightly around me "What's that honey" I tried using my death glare, a trait I'd picked up courtesy of Mr. Winston, but cracked up when good old Two-Bit grinned his trademark cheeky grin.

"It's her hair you like" Dally said, poking fun at blonde loving Two-Bit. Suddenly a mischievous smile formed on Two-Bit's lips and he let go of me.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Dally "She's not the only blonde here, plus" he gave Dallas a huge wink "You're a natural blonde, little Ember aint"

"Humph" I crossed my arms, than jokingly melodramatically; "Two-Bit I thought we had something" I pretended to wipe a tear from my eyes, succeeding in doing little more than smudging my eyeliner, and began fake crying.

"I'm sorry dear Embry but my true love" Two-Bit cried "Is Dallas Winston" I couldn't hold it in any longer, and apparently neither could Two-Bit. We began laughing our asses off, oh we had fun.

"Ughh" Dally rolled his pale eyes "You two were made for eachother" But we were too busy laughing to pay any attention to his comment.


End file.
